The Youngest Ootori
by A Beri's Pen
Summary: Kyoya always wanted to please his father at all costs. No one could ever change that plan. Well, unless our 13 year old Satokira joins in the picture! In a flurry of cameras, middle-schoolers, quick paced drama, and an extra pair of twins, Ouran's Ootori Kyoya's life will never be the same. Or maybe it will. "With some exceptions."
1. Chapter 1

The Youngest Ootori

Life has its twists and turns, ups and downs, like a rollercoaster.

Life is a game. Some win, some don't.

Death is the finish line, we all have the same endings, but in different ways.

Some control others.

This is Life.

I recalled the ending words from the book that I read while pacing around. Why was I pacing?

Well, let's say you're about, ah, a minor lost in a foreign place.

Yeah… I'm lost.

In a mall.

In Japan.

And I'm panicking like HELL right now. Can hell even panic? What am I even doing? I'm fluent in Japanese, why am I panicking? I can just use my cell and-

Crap.

My phone died.

I know this isn't much of a big deal for some, but I'm a bit spoiled and whatever BUT not too much. Now people are staring at me. Great.

"Oof!"

"Watch where you're going, you might hit someone."

"Ah! Gomenasai!" I bumped into some really tall person.

"Are you okay?"

"E-eh?!" Argh! I'm too ashamed to admit I'm lost! I'm 13 ½ and already 5'2", and being as I am a lot of people expect a more mature way of me.

"Ah, you see-"

"Are you a tourist?" Yes! I'm a tourist!

"Well, I'm not really _raised_ here so, uh..."

"You are lost?"

"EXACTLY! I've already tried my cell and it won't work!" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"You _do_ realize you could've called a guard to help you?" That sentence struck me. I face palmed.

"Ugh… you're right, what was I thinking? Uh… thanks." He nodded, and looked at melon flavoured corn flakes with an amused expression. I left to find a customer service.

"Kyoya-senpai?" I turned to see a girl call out to the person who I bumped into. Huh, Kyoya…

"Sumimasen?" I say at an employee at the customer service. "I'm a bit lost-"

"Satokira!" I hear someone yell. I look where the voice came from. It's my mother.

"Mom! There you-"

"_**ATTENTION, WE ARE LOOKING FOR A LOST CHILD. **_**_ATTENTION_**_**, WE ARE LOOKING FOR A LOST CHILD. LITTLE OOTORI KYOYA IS 180 CM AND WEARS GLASSES. PLEASE BRING LITTLE KYOYA TO HIS GUARDIAN SUOH. PLEASE BRING LITTLE KYOYA TO HIS GUARDIAN SUOH."**_

We hear someone from the intercom. Wait, Kyoya? I look around and see Kyoya-senpai looking very furious. I'd feel quite furious if I were in his place too, I'm sure.

"Come on, Kira. Let's go home."

___Here we go~_  
_Come with me~_  
_There's a world out there that we should see_  
_Take my hand~_  
_Close your eyes~_  
_with you right here I'm a Rocketeer_  
_Lets-_

I remove my ear phones and look around the hall. Class 3-A where are you? Whenst art thou?

"Hahaha~ I know... Hey, I know planning this is too early but why not scare them at Halloween?" I hear a girl say.

"The Hitachiins are bound to do it too... I like a competition." her companion smiles, her eyes shining behind her glasses.

Darn it, if I knew there were other people wearing glasses, then I probably wouldn't have bought contact lenses...

"Um... Excuse me? Sumimasen?" I say.

"Oh?" the two girls say, looking up with identical faces. Twins

"Do you know where... Uh... Class 3-A is?" they smile and each grabs my hand.

"You must be the transferee~" glasses says.

"We're classmates then!" the other one yells.

"Uh- I'm Satokira-"

"We know."

"Err~"

"I'm Miki, blind one is Miko... We're the Nakashima sisters." Miko makes a face at that statement.

"Hey!"

"Kekekeke..."

_Up up here we go~_  
_Where we stop nobody knows~_

The music is still spilling out of my earphones. The song is halfway when we reach the classroom doors. The Nakashimas are sweating while I'm kind of out of breath.

"Okay, I guess we could go in now, right?" I say, turning off my sounds.

"Left." They chorus. Miko knocks on the door. "Konoga-sensei?" she says. "We have the transferee, Satokira Kategawa..." Konoga-sensei nods and ushers me in. The room is very... Clean. . The walls are a nice beige colour with glass windows on the sides. The chairs and desks are sturdy and wooden, a nice chestnut colour and polished. The teacher is a regal looking man... Probably in his mid 30's I guess...

"Alright class, settle down. Here is our transferee. Be good to her. Miss Kategawa? If you may, introduce yourself now."

I am told to stand in the centre front. Everyone is quiet and all eyes are on me. Even if I'm a bit nervous but I just shrug it off. It's not like I'm not _used_ to this.

Before I start, I give a bow. Once I straighten myself I begin to speak, they are obviously hungry for information, or bored out of their wits. Probably the latter.

"Konnichiwa, Ohayo guzaimasu minna." I say in a clear voice. They seem startled for my suddenness.

"Watashi wa Kategawa Satokira desu. I am 13 1/2 years old. I am the only child to Sumatse Kategawa and Felicity Sarosa-Kategawa, who are both lawyers and have a high stance in the judicial court." I hear murmurs of "Ferishiti? Fairy city?" and a half American person saying "Very shitty? Hehe~ "I force down my laughter which causes a weird sound from my throat

"Anyway... I hope you will treat me well because I treat you as you treat me with some exceptions. If you want to know more on me, just check my bio data or something. Arigato~" I do a final bow.

"Okay, thank you Miss Kategawa. Just... Sit over there behind Kuson." I nod and sit on the vacant seat.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sato- Ki-Ra~~"

"What?"

"We have decided that we shall call you Kira."

"Kira..."

"So Kira!" says Miko.  
"You look very down..." she continues.

"I'm always like this." I monotonously say. Compared to them, I look very down. But I'm just bored.

"Kira, come with us!" Miki exclaims.

"Kira, careful!" Miko yells as they pull me to a run.

"Jyaa! Stop treating me like a child!" I yell.

"But Kira, you are younger than us-"

"By a month!"

"Chiiiii~~~~~~"

"Wait, why are we going to the Highschool division?" I ask.

"Tadaa~"  
"Music Room 3."

"Why a Music-"

"Open the door."

"What?"

"Open the door Kira."

With a shrug and sigh, I open the door. There is a flash of light and rose petals.

"Welcome~"

I blink.

Hey, is that... Kyoya? And why is the girl he came with to the mall in a boy's uniform?

"Hey guys!" Miki and Miko exclaim, waving.

"We have a new FRIEND~!" my face is neutral right now. Bored even. Then a prince-like hafu looking person comes near me with a rose.

"Ah... welcome, princess." he says, ushering me in. "I am Suoh Tamaki, the Princely type, and the president of this Host Club!" then there is dramatic flair I have no idea where it comes from.

"Ah... host club," I say. "Then why is she there?" I ask, pointing at the girl/boy.

Tamaki-senpai turns pale and the background cracks. "Eh?"

"She? You noticed it too, Kira?" said Miki.

"Ahh! Eh, Haruhi here might look like a girl but really he's soo manly-"

"Ah, so it's manly to go to a mall in a dress?"

"Eh?!"

I notice from the corner of my eye, Kyoya's glasses flash and he laughs.

"Ah, I remember... you're that lost girl?" he says.

"And you are that lost Little-"

"Yes, we all know about that," he interrupts. "So, you also must be the transferee Kategawa Satokira?" he says, holding a tablet.

"Yes." I say, glancing at the Pineapple logo. "Anyway, what is a girl doing here?"

"Hya! Let go of me!" the girl/boy yells at two ginger twins who I immediately dub as Fred and George.

"I'm because of-" she is cut short by Fred and George .

"Is she held here against her will, because my parents are lawyers." I say.

"Fujioka Haruhi is here for certain reasons..."

"Ah, let me guess," I say. "A strange hobby?"

"No."

"Has to somehow dress as a guy to keep enrolment?" I'm pretty sure that 'Haruhi' is a girl.

"Something like that," says Kyoya, looking amused.

"Kyoya, don't give it away!" yells Tamaki.

"Kyo-chan is up to something, don't you think, Takashi?" says a small boy, to a way taller one.

"Hm." Replied the taller boy.

"Finance problems and probably doing this to pay?"

"Probably."

"A debt?"

"Exactly." Kyoya hesitated a bit before saying so.

"KYOYA!"

"And this is a major secret I have to keep?" I ask.

"Look, everyone, I really don't mind if people know! Look, Bossanoda knows, and-"

"Case closed, the end, I'm going home, girls," I address the two by standing Akimotos. "Keep that secret."

"What secret?"

"Good." I turn to leave but Kyoya suddenly stops. me.

"Wait,"

"Huh?" I turn around.

"You know, we are not sure if you will keep this secret. So, in order for us to find out, we will be asking you to-"

"Let's make a deal," I say, "I come here as a client everyday, to make up for this slight moment."

To my surprise, he agrees.

"Hear that, Haruhi?" Fred and George say.

I have no idea what I just made a deal on.

At all.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom, Dad! I'm home!" I said as I opened the door to our house. I saw my parents sitting on the couch with serious expressions on faces.

"Uh..."

"Sato!" says mom.  
"Sato, me and your mother-"

"Have something important to talk about?" I say. They glance at each other and nod at my direction.

"Let me guess," I say. I always guess. It's a practice on my mind. I can also spot clichés easily, which makes things a bit easier. "Financial problems?"

"What? No!" exclaims dad surprised.

"Returning to the Philippines?"

"Of course not!" says mom.

"Sato, at least let us talk about this, sit down." Dad says. I take a seat on the adjacent couch.

Dad sighs. "Sato, you're 13, we think you're old enough to handle this…."

"I'm adopted?" I butt in. My parents turn stiff, their eyes widen, the background shatters and turns black.

"HAAAA? OW DID YOU—"

"Ah, so it's true then?"

"Ah-"  
"Er-"

"Yes." they say together.

I sigh.

"Oh, Sato, honey-"

"Mom, Dad, I'm really thankful you two decided to raise me. And even though I never knew my real parents I still-"

"Sato, wait-"

"Wait, you're not joking, right?"

"Why would we-"

"Ah! Of course you're not but-"

"SATOKIRA!"

"Eh?"

"Sato, why do you think we came to Japan?" dad says.

"Because-"

"Because we found your family. Your real one. We found them, and they found _you_."

I stare at them, tears threatening to spill out. I'm emotionally shocked.

That also sounded so emotionless. I resisted the urge to smack myself. This was something serious. But why did I feel nothing? Why did I feel like I didn't care? I'm a confused little girl here, hellooooo?

Which triggered the real emotion.

"They are why we're back in Japan, and why you were able to attend Ouran."

"Eh?!"

"They want to see you. Tonight."

"But, why did they lose me then?! If they're so rich, couldn't they find me sooner?!" That crossed the line, right there.

"Sato, we don't know either!" Mom says. "They won't tell us."

"Well, what's my real name?" I ask, hands clenched into fists, shaking.

"They told us not to tell you. But your first name is Satomi."

"Ah, so I still pretty much have the same name." I smile bitterly.

Dad smiles too. "They are expecting us at 7 o'clock for dinner. Be ready by 6:30." I don't move. I just stare at them. My parents aren't my parents, I'm speechless. It's surprising. Like a joke. With a blank look on my face I climb the stairs to my room. I drop my bag beside the door and clutch my bag.

"YARGH! Ouch!" Out of nowhere I punched the wardrobe. As I stood there biting down on my fist, I hear a yell from downstairs.

"Sato, honey, don't kill the furniture!"

Tch. Typical mom. Always trying to make things brighter.

I glance at my bed. There's a pink thing on it.

Darn. A pink thing. A pink dress. I put it on after bathing and look at the mirror. My face scrunches up. I strip it off and wear a red dress instead. Then I laugh. I expected, well guessed this. It's a bit funny if you think about it.

"I'm done." I say as I head down the stairs. Mom is surprised at the change of attire and dad tsked, muttering something along the lines of "That little girl..."

"Well? Are we going?"

Mom nods. We get in the car. I put on my earphones and close my eyes as the song 'Yukitoki' by Yanagi Nagi comes on. I quietly sing along.

**I'm in this sunlit room, waiting for all of it to melt.**

**Without realizing it, I've been looking from high above with no one to have the same point of view as me. Eventually my heart became white and opaque… and the light falling into the snow dispersed.**

**Cold rain comes down from the clouds and only the distant breeze of Spring can clear it away.**

**Let the Azalea bloom in a warm garden and take me, lead me, to it… or something. This is not like a fairy tale with a happy ending, I know that very well, but even so, I want to go there…**

**I was able to solve a difficult math problem without the help of anyone. I thought it was natural to do it alone, so I never doubted it…**

**but now, as the season is about to end, the only one with me… is my own shadow.**

**The frozen pathway is buried by the rain of flowers so properly show me how not to get lost. There are no perfect crystals created by miracles, that's why we, one by one, start to join hands.**

**The glass clinging to my heart melts and streaks down into a world filled with light… and soon…**

**That small room I kept safe still has that empty space. I never knew that I was fine with it being just the two of us.**

**The day I waited for without realizing has already melted away with the snow and soon Spring will come. It will become clear water and then… it will make the Azalea bloom. But even after the long Winter is over, I'll always, always, be in this sunlit room.**

I fall asleep after that. It was a short nap and my mom woke me after. We go out of the car. There is a butler who greets us. I don't really listen to what he says. Looking around, I see the main get has an important looking kanji symbol on it that I can't read. Soon, we are led to the main doors.

"Master Ootori will be waiting." then we are let in.

Ootori? Sounds... familiar.

"Ah! You're here."

Then it hits me.

I am no longer Kategawa Satokira, the only child of Felicity and Sumatse Kategawa.

I am Ootori Satomi, the daughter of Yoshio Ootori.

_And I am the youngest Ootori._

That one sentence strikes me with a force. Uber-mega rich business people like the Ootoris? A hard to please, cold father? (I knew that information from the Akimoto sisters. They seem to be regular Host Club members.)

Darn! I like being Satokira better!

Losing my ability to speak, I just look at Mr. Ootori.

"Ah, Satomi. My daughter." He says, raising his arms. I thought he would hug me, but he just rests his hands on my shoulders.

"Ah, fine young woman... very tall, I see. Good, good. Sumatse-san," he turns to dad. "I hope raising her this fairly wasn't a burden to you."

Mom and dad are shocked at this statement.

"Ah! Of course she wasn't. She was very respectful and polite!" Dad exclaims. Mr. Ootori nods. "Good. Satomi?" I look at him.

"I would like to have a private talk with you."

Well, looks like he's not the type of person to say 'chat', even to his own daughter.

He leads me into a small office. He sits and tells me to take a seat.

"Satomi," he starts. "As you see, you are now an heiress of part of the Ootori business," he leans back in his chair.

"Unfortunately, when you were born, you were thought to be... let's say, stillborn. What happened after that, neither I nor my wife remembers. You just somehow got landed in an orphanage. And luckily, Sumatse-san and his wife adopted you." He then looks at me, waiting for an answer.

"Just like that?" I say. "You... lost me... can't remember how?! Just _like_that?!" I can't believe this man. I bet he's hiding something. Well, I'm not stupid enough to fall for him 'forgetting'. What kind of excuse _is_ that, anyway?

"Satomi, we are still looking into this-"

"13 years and you are still looking into this?!" I'm annoyed, but can't handle much, so I slump back in my seat.

"Satomi-"

"How many siblings do I have?"

"Pardon?"

"Siblings. How many."

"Four."

"Four?"

"Yes, four. We have Yuuichi, who is the eldest, married. I advise you to address him as Onii-san. Next is Akito, he still lives here. You must also call him Onii-san. Third is your older sister, Fuyumi, your Onee-san, respectfully. She is married to Mr. Shido. And the youngest son, Kyoya. You have met him before, is it not?"

"Yes-" I stop dead. What do I call him…

"Father. I am your father, Satomi, so you call me your father."

"Yes, father."

"Good. Now you will be meeting everyone as well as your mother at dinner. Come."

*Dinner*

I stare at my soup, getting a quiet judgement of everyone.

Father is strict, calculating, and difficult to please.

Mother is also strict, but seems nice. And she's pretty.

Yuuichi is quiet and mostly observes, asking a few questions here and there.

Akito is annoying me. Asking about my personal life, that I have to set goals and et cetera.

Fuyumi is really sweet, telling me to call her Nee-chan (father chided her telling her it was too informal. Mother defended by saying I could use it when not in formalities).

Kyoya... just sits there.

And I am staring at soup. Like this. It makes me feel stupid, really. Tense. I don't even bother to join in conversation, unless spoken to.

Mom told me they would leave, for tomorrow. Lawyer-ing business, I heard. Meanwhile my legal files will be switched permanently to being Satomi Ootori, until I marry of course, I would have to change my last name.

I'm guessing tomorrow will be just _great_.

**A/N: There will be a side-story for this, it's called '**_The Two of Us in The Night Sky'_**, I'll publish it once the first chapter is done. It focuses on Miki and Miko's not so dramatic dramatic lives. Most of it happens before Satokira (as of the next chapter, Satomi.) comes. Speaking of which, Miki and Miko will call her Kira as a permanent nickname, and will only address her as Satomi rarely.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own OHSHC**

_**A/N: This was supposed to be much, MUCH longer, and contain more details. But it got deleted somehow... I'll update it later.**_

I barged through the door, Kyoya hot on my heels. I sent him a glare, he gave me a cold look. Why?

Here's what happened not too long ago.

_"Hello? Yeah... I'm calling my driver? Could you pick me up please, I'll buy some supplies."_

_"Satomi, where are you going?"_

_"Oh, Kyoya? What're you doing here? I'll just buy some-"_

_"You can request the maids to do it."_

_"No, I'd rather I'll do it myself."_

_"Father strictly ordered that- huh? Satomi!"_

_Urgh... Stupid... I wanna do it myself. So I eventually ran all the way out of school. Wohoo._

_"Satomi-sama."_

_"Eh?! Tachibana?!"_

_Crap. I'm in trouble, aren't I?_

"Um..." Mikki said in the background. I whipped my head around. "I'm leaving now," I announce "See you tomorrow." As I turn to stomp out of the room, Kyoya stops me. "And where do you think you're going, young lady?" he says.

"Where else?!" I yell. Actually. I don't know either. "You're not going anywhere without my consent or protection," I groan in frustration. "Father strictly or-"

"Father!" I yell. "Father, Father, Father! That's all he likes to please! All he follows! Ugh!" I stomp my foot. "I wasn't raised like you, Kyoya. I wasn't born like you. And I don't wish to be like you!"

"Now listen here-"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" everyone else shouts. Me and Kyoya look at them, obviously annoyed our shouting match was disturbed. Darn it...

Kyoya clears his throat. "Well, I guess we couldn't keep this from you all anyway." he straightens up. "Satokira, is actually my long lost sister, Satomi." I give an indignant huff as the others' jaws drop.

"We..."

"Knew.."

"IT~!" Miki and Miko exclaim. I roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah... Now... FEAR ME MORE!" after that joke they went up to me and begin bowing. "Mastah~~

Mastah~

Mastah~~~" Kyoya raises an eyebrow at me. "So... You actually have a little sister?" Tamaki says. "Didn't I just mention it?" Kyoya says. "Wow, Kyoya.." Haruhi gasps. I can't help but laugh a bit.

"Now... FEAR ME!" I say.

"Is your blood type AB too?"

"No... But I'm frightening. Isn't that right, girls?"

The Akimotos mouth 'Better not disagree' to the host club.

"Satomi?" Kyoya says. "Hm? Yeh?"

"You're grounded."

"NAZE?! CAN YOU EVEN DO THAT?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Hatori-sensei owns OHSHC. I'm merely a wanna-be writer…. *I wanna be a tutubi~***

**_A/N: This story won't have much plot, drama, or suspense either. The sequel will, and so will the side story if I feel like it. Ok, on to the story!_**

I can't believe it.

I'm grounded.

I can't leave this Music Room.

I have to be escorted to classes.

Luckily Father doesn't know (Kyoya threatens he'd tell him, though)...

...

UWAAAAAAAAAA! *sob* *sob*

Internet... At least he let's me use the internet on his laptop.

"Hm..." I spot a trending website.

~End of Club hours~

I giggle. Aw... Shame, the Akimotos already left.

"Kyoya-nii?" I call.

"What is it, Satomi?" he replies irritated.

"Can you gather the Host Members? I have something to show you."

"What is it then?"

Once everyone was gathered, I made them watch what I was doing on the computer.

"This is . Apparently, the Host Club has many fans who write their fantasies. Look, Renge is the top writer!" I say.

"Hah?"

"Oh, look at the trending story... Uh... What's it say?Er... Just read it."

A curious Host Club reads it as I sip tea in a corner.

"SATO-CHAN? WHAT IS THISSSSSS?!" Yells Tamaki. Haruhi looks very disgusted, the twins are cringing, Mori... Is sweating, Honey is- well- I can't even describe his facial expression right now.

"Kyoya-nii, are you alright?" I ask. He's frozen on the spot.

"WHAT KIND OF ABOMINATION IS THIS? OUT OF ALL THE GOOD STORIES ABOUT US... THIS?!" Tamaki continues to yell, jabbing his finger at the screen. I cross my legs and fold my hands on my lap and shrug.

"It was trending." I say nonchalantly.

The background cracks.

"KYOYA! PURIFY YOUR SISTER OF SEEING THAT LINK!"

"On it, Daddy."

"HIKARU, KAORU! PURIFY EVERYONE!"

"Already a step ahead of you, sir!" exclaim the twins with jars of 'Holy Water'

"Haruhi! Quickly! Dress like a girl!"

"Eh?!"

"Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai! Clear all the windows of that website!"

"Hm... Tamaki," says Kyoya after he is done lecturing me. "I think we can use fanfictions as an advantage."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I've thought about it and it would be very useful."

Crap.

"In the meantime, let's continue on our activities."

Now, I'm forbidden from the internet. How can I cease this boredom?! I know! I have an idea!

Hm... So... Haruhi is.. A girl?

Wow. The Ouran uniform is so manly it even works on girls...

Hm...

There's a storage room here in the third Music Room. The hosts each have their extra stuff there... And I'm almost the same height as Haru-nee, just an inch taller.

Hehehe.

"Kyah~!" I run into the storage room closet thing while no one is looking. Hm.. I scan Haruhi's stuff and grab a uniform. I strip down to my undershirt and shorts then put on the uniform. I look at the mirror. "Hm.." I muse "Something on my hair..." I grab a short black wig. "Haha!"

*_tok tok tok_*

"Kira? Are you in there?" I here Miko whisper at the door. I open it a crack.

"Kyoya? Oh.. Kira... " Miko says. "No no no! You're curvier then Haruhi so your curves show! Use... The Hitachiin twins uniform." Miki smiles. "What?! Gah!" they pull me to the Hitachiin closet. "Now young lady, strip!"

"What do you mean str-!?" they go out and close the door. Psh... I change into who knows which twins' uniform.

I sigh and change. Then a random idea pops up. I put my glasses on and peak outside. Mikki and Miko are guarding the door. "Pst..." "Huh?" "Girls, I have a plan... Just play along."  
~~~~~

"Hey Kyoya, what happened to Satomi?"

"Hm?"

I barge in in the Ouran high school male uniform, my arms around the Akimoto's waists.

"Hello everyone," I say in a deep voice. "I am Kyoya Ootori, otherwise known as _The Shadow King_," Kyoya stops typing "Satomi!"

" I'm very cold but the girls _love _me!"

"Stop this instant!" he gets up towards me. I walk off with a clipboard and scribble things on it "I also have _secret _files!"

"SATOMI~~!" he starts coming after me. The other hosts are laughing.

"Hey, Hikaru, isn't that your uniform?" I hear Kaoru say.

"Huh?!"

GREAT. Now the Hitachiins are chasing me.

"Oof~!" I bump into someone. As I look up from the floor Tamaki is smiling at me. "Tsk tsk... It's not proper for a girl to dress as a man for no reason."

"But-!"

"Ahohohohohohoho! Hohohohoho!" Renge-nee comes up from the floor on her metal pedestal. Once it stops she looks around. When she sees me, her face lights up. "Satokira?!" she squeals. She jumps down and runs to me. "You like cross-dressing too?! KYAA~! You look just like Kyoya!"

"Satomi!" Kyoya booms.

"Ugh.. I know... I'm grounded, blah blah blah, et cetera-"

"That's not what I had in mind."

"Huh?"

"Miki, Miko, go home." the Akimoto twins look sympathetic and mouth 'goodluck' as they exit. Once the door closes, Kyoya completely pulls off my wig that was crooked. My dark hair falls down.

"Do my files for me, I think that should be a good punishment..."

Well, that should be easy.

I take it back.

It's 3 in the morning.

I'M NOT EVEN HALFWAY DONE!

The door opens.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

I nod.

"Good. Don't worry if you aren't done yet. I completed those yesterday."

My eyes snap open. "WHAT?!" Kyoya smiles. "I wouldn't make you do this if I new you weren't able to finish, would I?" I ground and bump my head on the desk. "Sorry~~~"

"Now go to sleep. I'm done with the real files and I can't have you looking like a zombie in front of father."

"Ugh... Night, Kyoya-nii..."

He closes the door.

I don't bother to crawl into bed. I sleep at the desk.

**_A/N: Sooo… what do you people think on Satomi? Satomi likes reviews~ *hint hint*. The story might be a bit confusing, but I'm already planning a sequel, that'll hopefully be more dramatic. Also, the side-story for this got deleted from my computer… *huddles in emo corner*_**


End file.
